


Messing Around, and Other Useless Tasks

by Databuffer



Series: A Boy and his Robot [1]
Category: Lost in Space (TV 2018)
Genre: Alien Cultural Differences, Alien Culture, Alien/Human Relationships, Friendship, Gen, No Spoilers, Robot/Human Relationships, The Robot tries its best but doesn't get it, Will Robinson doesn't understand the robot, but if you want to be safe read it after you've finished episode two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 18:19:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14338305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Databuffer/pseuds/Databuffer
Summary: The ability to question orders had always been in the robot. They understood it well, its presence there to allow a better fulfillment of the task, rather than to inspire disobedience. If the order was ‘shoot them’, it would of course adapt to whatever external circumstances presented themselves. Locked doors, barricades, opposing fire power, and similar obstructions. However if shooting became impossible, the robot would think. Dig to the root desire of the order, the desire to end a specific life. Perhaps another route would be favorable. Perhaps an airlock, or a fist could accomplish the same goal without disappointing its commander.It was a core function. One that arose in times of difficulty, and yet… the human it found itself in employ to found it easy to trigger such a previously seldom used function on a daily basis.Will Robinson wants to apply human qualities to his alien robot friend, however doesn't quite understand the cultural differences there are between them.Alternatively, the Robot doesn't understand what these orders mean.





	Messing Around, and Other Useless Tasks

The ability to question orders had always been in the robot. They understood it well, its presence there to allow a better fulfillment of the task, rather than to inspire disobedience. If the order was ‘shoot them’, it would of course adapt to whatever external circumstances presented themselves. Locked doors, barricades, opposing fire power, and similar obstructions. However if shooting became impossible, the robot would think. Dig to the root desire of the order, the desire to end a specific life. Perhaps another route would be favorable. Perhaps an airlock, or a fist could accomplish the same goal without disappointing its commander.

It was a core function. One that arose in times of difficulty, and yet… the human it found itself in employ to found it easy to trigger such a previously seldom used function on a daily basis.

 

“You can mess around too if you want.” Its commander had stated.

In moment, the robot’s processors were hard at work once again. Analyzing the statement with impunity generally reserved for [file not found]. ‘Mess around’. Human expression, vague with no solid definition. To experiment, interact with in a sexual manner, or entertain oneself. General conclusion was that by all definitions, it meant ‘waste time’. 

A need for efficiency, and a desire to obey clashed together. Obedience won out.

The robot stared down at Will Robinson. Watching closely as the human shredded leaves in his hands for no evident reason. Idly the robot surmised a few, more efficient way to strip all the local flora of leaves, if the human ordered.

 They shifted their expressive cluster into an array that was the universal symbol of ‘requesting more details’. Though, of course there was never any sign of acknowledgement. The commander, and the other humans preferred a far more antiquated method of communication; odd facial muscle contortions, and vibrations of his larynx, accompanied by movement of the mouth to allow speech. It shifted its cluster once more, displaying its confusion openly, hoping perhaps he would pick up the pattern, but alas he never did. The robot was resorted to a primitive gesture of simply tilting their head. Not yet desperate enough to attempt to wrangle speech out of a voice synthesizer designed for screeches, and hums. That was reserved for emergency.

“You know like… like play? You know how to play, right?” The robot finally made a refinement in the request. Provide entertainment suitable for Will Robinson. But how so? No object had been provided. What was he to interact with, and how exactly?

The robot dropped to a crouch in one swift, jarring motion. Stabilizers and plating rattling with the sudden shift, along with a reaction from Will Robinson. A small shift away. A fear reaction. Mentally the robot noted to be slower next time. However now, the machine was focusing their processing power to observe the way the human’s hands ripped apart the blades. It found no intellectual fulfillment in it, however continued nonetheless. Eventually reaching to a nearby bush, to carefully retrieve four leaves for later destruction, as Will Robinson had done.

“You don’t have to do exactly what I’m doing. Just whatever interests you. Have fun.” The robot froze. Realizing its cluster still displayed an expression of confusion. It wondered if the human somehow managed to learn how to read the array, but dismissed it. Deciding to archive the theory for later testing, and simply drop the leaves as requested. This activity did not interest it in the slightest. Instead, its metal digits wrapped around the white orb resting beside the human. The robot had been unable to deem what the original function of the object had been. It was an animal skin covering over some sort of latex. However the human currently used it as a tool for a hand eye coordination exercise titled: ‘Catch’. Training would be the most worthwhile allotment of time.

The robot lifted the sphere up, while Will Robinson once again became preoccupied with destroying flora. Out of habit, the robot’s cluster array shifted to a permission to continue. No acknowledgement. The human was no longer looking at it. In solution, the robot deposited the orb onto the human’s lap with one gentle toss. Hoping to make its intentions clear. And clear they became.

“Oh!” The human scrambled to its feet with speed that could put the other organics on this planet to shame. “You wanna play catch?”

The robot followed suit, holding out its hands expectantly for the projectile in answer. Currently pleased in its ability to follow and interpret such complicated commands.

**Author's Note:**

> I need more Robot & Will interaction, and I will fight the writers for what they did to my boys.


End file.
